Rare Disease anyone?
by Kackie
Summary: [Au]Tyson has got a rare disease. He starts a new school and meets the Blade Breakers, who wants to get to know him. However, when you're always wearing sunglasses, is uncomfortable around others, and people think you're a girl, then it's not easy. [Tyka]
1. Chapter 1 Starting it up

**Rare disease anyone?  
**

Oh! New story new story! Woot! It didn't take long for me did it? Hah XD I do hope you'll enjoy it, please, R&R.

Warning: Tyka! That means yaoi! (Even though most people in this think Tyson's a girl… but that doesn't change the fact that he's a guy though). Dun like, dun read.

Disclaimer: Do not own beyblade… it's not surprising.

---

**Chapter 1 Starting it up**

Tyson's pov

Hi, my name is Tyson Kinomiya, I'm sixteen years old and I have a very rare disease. The disease is called oculusmutareægror and it causes my eyes to change colour after my mood.

It looks really freaky, and it hurts a lot every time it happens. The doctors aren't sure how long I'll cope with the pain, but whatever some painkillers might help. One problem is, I have a very bad temper and I have horrible mood swings which cause a lot of pain.

Whenever I'm normal, chocked or non emotional, my eyes has a stormy blue colour, when I'm happy then they're completely light lime green, when I'm sad, uncomfortable, scared of creeped out my eyes turn white, when I'm annoyed they're black, when I'm angry they're yellow and all… snake: ish, when I get pissed of (a step up from angry) they get completely red (still snake: ish) and when I'm furious or go berserk, my eyes looks like flames (still snake: ish), and whenever I'm filled with lust, my eyes turn dark purple and last, when I'm tired my eyes are a very dim and dull grey colour.

And every time my mood switch my eyes does, and it hurts like hell for one hundredths of a second in my entire body every time. I have these black sunglasses on me all the time so that no one sees my freaky eyes however; people do tend to notice my facial expression that shows that I'm in pain. I guess I wasn't meant to live a normal life.

Normal pov

The most feared gang at Bay City High were the so called Blade Breakers. They consisted of four males and one female. These five individuals were very different from each other. Hilary, the girl, was a stubborn, bossy but loyal. Max, the blonde, was hyper friendly and always smiling. Kenny, the small one, was nerdy, intelligent but gentle. Rei, the neko-jin, was a quiet sensible but fun loving. And then there was Kai, the silent, strong and rough one. He never ever smiled, always glared, and sometimes he smirked, and most pupils **and** teachers were afraid of this loner.

People always made sure not to mess with any of them, sure some of the other gangs did but people who wasn't in any made sure not to anger them… especially Kai. It wasn't often that Bay City High got new students, so when they did; it was always a big fuss. Mostly, the new student got sorted into a group after the first sight. The groups that existed were: the cool ones, the nerds, the jocks, the average ones, the gang members, the Goths and the outcast. When Tyson Kinomiya stepped into the school, completely dressed in black with a pair of sunglasses on even if it was autumn and he was inside, he immediately got sorted into the group of the outcasts. Not that he seemed to care.

Tyson's pov

What the hell is the fuss all about? Okay, so I'm the new guy, so what? Leave me alone! I felt aggravated as all of the students looked at me, my irritation caused pain to explode in my head but I managed to hide it. As long as I stay irritated, I won't be in pain. "Luckily" my irritation stayed. It wasn't like anyone talked to me and annoyed me like that, but it was their looks, like they were trying to sort me into some sort of group.

I noticed a blonde girl with braids and glasses to my right. She had freckles and she looked really shy. She was glancing nervously at me so I pushed my sunglasses down to the tip of my nose, looked at her with my, at the moment, black eyes and smirked as her eyes went wide and she hurried away looking very scared. I pushed my glasses back up on my nose.

"Welcome newbie." I heard an annoying and aggravating voice behind me so I turned around and looked at a guy who fitted the description of: jerk tall blonde jock. I simply raised an eyebrow and turned away again.

"Now look here girl," the guy said. Wait… did he just call me girl! "No one turns around when I'm talking to them!" He grabbed my shoulder harshly and spun me around so that he faced me. Then he grabbed my sunglasses and took them of. I quickly shut my eyes as I began to feel anger towards this guy. The pain flooded through my body, damn, I can't open my eyes now! I can't let anyone see my eyes, especially not when they're yellow!

"Look at me," I shook my head. "Fine girl, but take my advice, you're new, you became an outcast and outcast girls aren't always treated nicely. I'm Rick, and I hope you'll remember my warning, don't mess with the wrong people, girl." With that, he threw my glasses on me, I quickly caught them and put them on before opening my eyes while glaring angrily at his retreating back. Alright, Rick is not on my: people to hate, list.

Max's pov

So Rick started to mess with the new girl already? Well, he's obviously turned on by her looks; otherwise he wouldn't have cared enough to take of her glasses. Hah, I can imagine how angry he got when she closed her eyes, tough luck Rick, better luck next time. I turn to Rei; he looks… almost sadly at the girl.

"Wanna go over and say hi to her? Ya know… to make sure that Rick didn't give her any mental scares?" Rei simply nodded and we walked over to the girl who was putting some books in her locker. As Rei greeted her, she turned looking cautiously at us.

"Don't worry," I say. "We're only here to make sure that the bastard Rick didn't give you any mental scars." The girl laughed a little, her voice were melodious and soft but deep.

"Hah, like he ever could. I don't really care what jocks like that think of me… but I did get a little angry when he took my glasses." The girl bent forward almost as if she was in pain and her glasses fell of. I almost managed to get a look on her eyes before she bent down, picked them up and put them back on.

"Why do you wear those dark glasses?" I asked her. She just shrugged and said:

"I hate my eyes." I was about to ask her why when I heard Hilary call out for us.

"Oh, Rei Max! There you guys are!"

Tyson's pov

Hmm, these guys seem quite nice. I can't believe that that genki blonde guy made me happy in mere seconds. That was a first. The raven haired one reminded me extremely much of a cat, maybe he's one of those… what are they called? Neko-jins?

"Oh, Rei Max! There you guys are!" I turned and saw a brunette coming running towards us. She was wearing mostly pink and white but some inputs of black. As soon as she came close enough to see me, she smiled brightly and said:

"Oh, I see you've met the new girl eh?" Max and Rei (which obviously were their names) nodded, I was getting irritated by them thinking that I was a girl oh well; I'll just have to tell them otherwise later.

"I'm Hilary," the girl introduced herself. The perfect moment, they should realise that I'm a guy as soon as I say my name… right?

"I'm Tyson." Short and straight to the point, I hate horsing around. Hilary started to giggle and said:

"I guess your parents wanted a boy, ne?" What? They still don't get it? Now I feel like laughing, how stupid can you get? I'm a guy dammit! And I'm getting uncomfortable, I've never liked being in big groups, I'm more of a loner. Maybe cause I've never had any friends.

"Actually, I'm…" I don't get further before a shrill male voice calls out:

"Oh, there you guys are! Kai and I were looking for you!" I see a kind of nerdy looking brunette coming running towards us carrying a laptop, and he's followed by… the hottest guy I have ever seen in my life! Holy! Omg! Before you ask, yes, I knew I was gay but… just… omg… those crimson eyes and that creamy pale skin and the dual hair… I just…. omg. I'm so lucky that he can't see me stare at him.

Kai's pov

So, what happened? Well, I was following Kenny as we searched for Hilary, Max and Rei, and then we see them and they're talking to the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Sure, her eyes are hidden behind very dark sunglasses, which is rather strange, but whatever. And her hair! That midnight blue colour is so beautiful and it looks so silky… and god I sound sappy. Anyhow, the girl doesn't really seem comfortable with all of us around but what can ya do?

Hilary, as usual, presented everyone to her and I was surprised to know that her name was Tyson. Why on earth would any parent name their daughter Tyson? But before I even had a chance to talk to the girl, she had already excused herself and run of. I looked at the others, I could see that they wanted to make her a friend and figure her out. I found her mesmerizing, and I wanted to find out just who this mysterious girl was behind those glasses of hers.

**End chapter 1**

---

A/N: thehehe, chapter 1 is officially done! Yay!  
Tyson: oh joy, you've found another way to torture me -.-  
Kai: you make me sound like an idiot!  
Usagi-chan: well, you ARE an idiot so that wasn't hard.  
Nilly:.:ignores Usagi-chan: What do you mean Kai?  
Kai: I didn't even realise that Tyson was a boy!  
Nilly: meh:shrugs:  
Usagi-chan: please review… it's no demand, just some pleading ;P


	2. Chapter 2 Sunglasses?

**Merry X-mas to all of you, may your holiday be better than mine.**  
No one in my family has x-mas spirit, I'm angry and grouchy, my parents are over worked and need a serious break… and my stupid lazy no good older brother do absolutely nothing… but don't feel sorry for me, just have a better x-mas yourself… alright? ;) (hopefully, tomorrow will be better, where I live, we celebrate the 24th, not the 25th) 

Oooh, thank you guys for your reviews :D makes me happy that you like it :) here's chapter 2 (no duh?) and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too. R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, never have and never will

Warning: this story will contain shounen-ai or yaoi, this mean boy and boy love, there are hints of it throughout the story and well… yeah, be warned! I take no responsibility… at all! Flames makes me sad, and offended, especially since I've already warned ya, so flames aren't welcome… anyways… read on people!

---

**Chapter 2 Sunglasses?**

Tyson's pov

I'm not sure why the hell I ran away from them, they seemed nice enough I just… I hate being in a group. Mostly since I've never had any friends before, and no one has ever been friendly towards me either. In kinder garden, I didn't have any glasses, and I always seemed to be in pain. The other children and their mothers were always so afraid of me. Mom always said that if someone loved me enough, then my eyes wouldn't bother them. I hope she was right… god I miss my mom.

Then I hear a bell ring, time to hurry for class. It's math… damn. I hate math. Luckily, I'm a straight A student, my sickness has somehow, heightened my intelligence and most of my senses are strong and more developed that most humans. Since I'm already done with all of the math books for this grade, I guess I can relax.

The teacher is standing by the teacher's desk as I walk in, she looks at me and I hand her my paper telling her that I'm the new student. She smiles sweetly as her reddish brown hair falls into her face, then she points me a seat next to… what was his name? Kai? Oh happy day (sarcasm) I'm sitting next to the hottie.

"Welcome Ms Kinomiya," the teacher says. No way! She thinks I'm a girl to! Before I can interrupt and tell her that I'm male, she continues, this time in a whisper. "You're seated next to Kai Hiwatari over there, that's the glaring boy with the dual hair. He's not dangerous… or… just don't piss him of and everything will be fine." As I walk towards my seat I can hear, due to heightened senses (go them -.-) her mutter under her breath: "I hope". Oh, I just feel how I'm being filled with confidence…. NOT!

I sit down on my assigned seat without looking at the Kai guy; he's kinda creepy with that glare and those gorgeous crimson eyes. The teacher starts the lesson, I pretend to pay attention, and then the teacher finds me with her eyes, and then she stops in the middle of a sentence and says directly to me:

"I'm sorry Ms Kinomiya, but you're not allowed to wear sunglasses in class." I sigh, great, now I have to slip around that stupid "Due to an eye sickness, Tyson must always wear these dark sunglasses, jaddah jaddah bladdah" note which my doctors have given me. I stand up, reach into my pocket, walk up to the teacher and hands her the note. She reads it carefully, and then she smiles nods and says:

"I understand," she hand me my note back. "Please proceed with the lesson as usual." I nod and go back to my seat and sit down. I can feel everyone's eyes on me, and my eyes turn black since I'm quite annoyed right now, I did not show that I was in pain for a mille second. The teacher looks around and notices the disturbance of the class.

"Everyone, return to your math books." Not much more happened… that lesson. Math has never been especially intriguing, just boring. I calmed down during the lesson, so at this moment, my eyes were the normal stormy blue colour. When the bell rang again, I yawned and walked out from class, feeling sleepy. However, that feeling didn't last long.

Once I got outside the classroom, Rick grabbed my shoulder, spun me around, grabbed my glasses and looked into my now blue eyes, I was chocked so luckily, they didn't change colour.

"Hmm, pretty eyes on a pretty girl." His grin was wide and my eyes, used to the darkness of the glasses started to sting uncomfortable, and I was getting a tiny bit scared.

"Give me my glasses!" I screeched, and closed my eyes, I do not want him to se my eyes, and then, I feel it, the quick pain… oh no… my eyes. I can't open them now.

"I'll give them back if you open you're eyes again." I can guess that Rick's smirking at me right now, one of those smug and gloating smirks that only jerks like him can have. Alright, I admit it, I'm scared, I'm frikkin scared, I can't open my eyes!

"N... no! Just give them back!" I stutter out. Nice Tyson, go and act all girly like, no chance in hell that anyone will think you're a guy now. Rick let out a small laughter and said:

"Oh come on, why can't I see your pretty eyes again?" His grip around my arm tightens. Normally, I would only have punched him and everything would be fine, I may not look the part, but I am rather strong. So what's with the wimp act? Well, I can't see, how the hell am I supposed to fight when I can't see? Answer that one dumbass.

"She told you to give her back her glasses, asshole." I recognize that voice… Max, the genki blonde that talked to me earlier. I start trying to break free, and I manage, but fall backwards. Luckily (?) someone catches me and I can feel strong arms wrap around me, holy crap! What's going on? I squint with my eyes. Hey, I recognize that skin colour… OMG! Kai Hiwatari is practically hugging me!

"Give her back her glasses Rick!" I realise that it was Kai saying that, not because I recognized his voice (I've never heard it before) but because I can feel his chest vibrate against my back because of the bass in his voice.

"What's it to you, Kai?" An unknown voice lets out that statement, I hear a groan and then an annoyed voice which I think comes from Rei which says:

"Oh for god's sake Jimmie! Stay out of this! We just want the girl's sunglasses and then we're outta here! Alright!" I hear several voices laughing, very deep voices… holy crap! Rick's a gang member! And apparently, his gang has appeared. But before anyone else has enough time to say anything, I can hear the math teacher… I think her name was Ms Tachino say:

"Rick! Give Tyson back her sunglasses immediately! That's detention for you!" I can hear gaps of shock, and then I feel someone give me my glasses. I quickly grab them and put them on before opening my eyes. I try to get out of Kai's strong grip, but seriously, that guy's way too strong for me so I guess I'll have to find myself pressed against his chest… not that I don't enjoy it. He smells kinda nice actually.

"You alright?" Finally Kai let's me go. I shiver a bit, I'm not used to that kind of close contact to another human being except for my family, and I recognize their smell… so it isn't as weird. I simply nod before adding:

"Yeah… thanks." I can see Rei, Max Hilary, Kenny smile at me; Kai looks indifferent as usual and simply shrugs. I turn around to hurry towards my locker but before I got the chance, Max is in front of me with a big smile saying:

"Glad to hear that, do you know why that creep Rick continues to follow you?" I simply shake my head, I seriously don't know why. Another sting of pain, I guess my eyes are blue again, phew. Max smiled a 100 watt smile before saying:

"Cause he's got the hots for you!" … WHAT! I think that Max notices my shocked expression, not oddly though, I think it was pretty obvious. "Come on! You can't say that you don't look good or anything!" Alright, getting uncomfortable, hurry away Tyson! Dammit! I practically run now… I arrive at my locker and throw my books into it and sigh. I hate this school, and I've only been here for about an hour.

Kai's pov

Alright, that Tyson girl was acting very strange. She seemed… scared by us, and we were the one who got her sunglasses back. Hn, she's such a mystery. And I really want to figure her out, not doubt about that. She seemed a little freaked when Max told her that she was good looking, heck, I don't think that I've ever seen anyone walk that fast before. She wasn't running, she was just walking scarily fast.

"What just happened?" Hilary asks. I simply shrug before trying to answer her question:

"I don't think that she's comfortable in groups… she seems more like a loner." Hilary nods, not surprising, that was a really good statement if I get to say so myself. And since it's my head, then I'm allowed to say whatever I want.

Hn, I'm going to have gym class now, the others aren't. Oh well, I guess I'll just have fun scaring the shit out of the other students then. I smirk before grabbing my bag and make my way towards the lockers. There's that Tyson girl, I must say, I enjoyed embracing her. Not that she seemed to mind all that much. I can see Tyson walk into the large room where we always have gym; I guess she didn't have clothes to change to.

Tyson's pov

I didn't know I had gym today... If I had known then I would have brought the note that's supposed to get me out of gym. Gym class is a living hell, my emotions run wild and well… it's painful. I hurry up to the gym teacher and try to tell him about my situation? Does he believe me? No… he says that girls like me usually tries to get out of gym class and that I'll just have to play in my normal clothes… joy. I'm so dead, and I'm serious.

Alright, it's not so bad, football isn't so bad. Okey, this is fun… ouch…. Hey! Watch were you're going… ouch… my feelings keep change, it hurts! I'm so confused, I'm angry but happy and still, I'm afraid but… I don't know… Aaaaah! It… it hurts… Seconds later, everything before my eyes turn black.

Kai's pov

…I'm not sure what happened, one second we're playing football, and then suddenly Tyson stops and grabs her head. She looks as if she's in pain. I hurry over to her, and just before I reach her, she falls. I manage to catch her, but she's out cold. The others are running over to us, but I don't pay them any attention. Why did the beautiful angel in my arms fall? What happened to her? Another part of the mystery of Tyson I guess.

As I carried Tyson of the field, I noticed that her sunglasses were broken; some idiot had stepped on them. I carried this unconscious angel in my arms, the gym teacher came up to me, I heard him mutter something that sounded like "I guess she was telling the truth" but I'm not sure. I growled and he jumped backwards, then I turned and muttered that I was going to the school nurse and the next thing I did was to growl again before stalking of.

Once I got to the nurses office, I learned that she wasn't in, terrific. There I sat in the waiting chair outside her office with an unconscious girl in my lap, what was I to do? Well…. I didn't really have time to do anything; because the next thing I knew, Tyson's big beautiful stormy blue eyes opened and stared into mine.

Tyson's pov

Omg… am I really lying in Kai's lap? Is he really staring into my eyes? … Wait a minute… I'M NOT WEARING MY GLASSES! I panic and roll of his lap onto the floor and covers my eyes, the sting of pain I feel alerts me of the colour of my eyes… white! Can't look at him now, can't look at the hottie who took me to… wherever I am…

"…Where are my glasses?" I ask him, I can hear him stand up, than he sits down in front of me with his hands on my shoulders and I can feel him look at me, oh god… what do I do?

"Some idiot stepped on them." OH NO! As soon as those words left Kai's mouth, I could feel my entire body tense. I can't stay in school anymore! I'm screwed! I'm frikkin screwed!

"Oh no… what do I do?" I can't believe that I actually said that out loud, I was asking myself that, not Kai. Ugh, he must think I'm nuts. Suddenly, he pulls me close into an embrace and I can feel my body tense. I hate human contact! I prefer animal… okey, don't get that wrong. I just well, enjoy the company of animals. The doctors think that my disease makes me something of a neko-jin only with all animals. In other words, I can understand most animals.

"It's alright Tyson… can you manage without them?" I feel anger flare up in me, the sting of pain dies quickly and I push Kai of, not even thinking about the fact that my now yellow snake eyes are exposed.

"No I… it's not alright! I can't manage without them! I'm a freak!" Then, I remember my eyes and I shriek and cover them, but I've already seen the fear in Kai's eyes. "See?" My voice trembles. "You saw them… I'm a freak… and before you ever think anything else again… I'm a guy. I'm the same gender as you." Next thing I do is raise and run of, leaving Kai on the floor outside the nurse's office.

I ran for, I don't know how long, I just ran. When I finally looked where I was, I noticed that I wasn't far from home. I got inside the house we owned, gramps were looking for a dojo, he hasn't found one yet though, and slumped into the couch before crying bitterly.

I admit it, I'm strongly attracted to Kai… but how could he ever feel the same? First of all, he's a guy and so am I; second… he knows what sort of a freak I am… How can anyone ever love someone like me? I guess mom was wrong.

---

A/N: Here ends chapter two, was it good? Was it bad? Please tell me ;)  
Kai: it was bad.  
Nilly: ;gets tears in eye; you're so mean!  
Tyson: well so are you!  
Kai: review please; I want that idiot to finish this stupid story. ;glares at Nilly;  
Nilly: ;sweat drops;


	3. Chapter 3 Explanation?

**Merry Christmas, God Jul, Bon Noêl, Feliz Navidad, or more simpler: happy this time of the year!** this is my present to you all, a new chapter! (oh, and I'll add a sneak peek on the next chapter... just for fun ) 

Ah, Christmas was much better than I expected, I got the missing books of my manga series, I got a cool candle and some other stuff, and the christmas spirit came during the day and it was really great. We (in the family) sat down and played Texas hold 'em it was so much fun, sadly I only got in second place, darn my mother! ;) but it was really fun after all.

Here's chapter three, and yes, this is a Tyka fic. thank you for your reviews, they make me really happy! This was rather fun writing especially Hiro's pov… not that I've ever seen any Hiro in action so to speak so I can probably almost promise that he's ooc. Yeah… anyhow

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade (no duh?)  
Warning: this will contain boy boy love, in other words Tyka, I take no responsibility.

---

**Chapter 3 Explanation?**

Kai's pov

I… I can't believe my own eyes. First of all, Tyson's a guy…. And I just can't believe it. Look, I know I'm bisexual but… Tyson looked so much like a woman. But what scared/intrigued/shocked me the most were his eyes. And the way he reacted. At first, his eyes were the normal and very beautiful colour of stormy blue, and then he rolled onto the floor, sat up and hid his eyes. When I asked him if he could manage without the sunglasses, I think he got very angry. He pushed me away from him and when I looked at his eyes… I was stunned. Those beautiful stormy blue eyes were suddenly yellow almost gold coloured snake eyes. His face showed that he was angry and he screamed at me. He covered his eyes and called himself a freak, then, I think he cried as he ran of leaving me there on the floor.

Was this why the math teacher let him wear his glasses during class? Because of what happens to them? So that was why he freaked when Rick took his glasses, I can understand him completely. Of course doesn't want anyone to see his eyes when he thinks they make him a freak. Now, all that I want to know is… what made Tyson's eyes change colours?

I'm even more quiet than usual once I've gotten back into my normal clothes and met up with the rest of my friends. The rumour of Tyson passing out has obviously spread so they continuously ask me what happened. I… I can't tell them about his eyes… It's too private; he wants to hide that… and I guess I'll have to respect that.

"He… he ran home I think… I… he… he got angry at me when I asked him if he could manage without his glasses because some idiot stepped on them…" I answered when Rei asked me for the fourth time. Rei seems… protective of Tyson, almost like an older brother. Now that I think of it, he has during the entire day.

"He? Him? What are you talking about Kai?" Hilary asked me. I sighed and said:

"He told me before he ran of, he still seemed rather angry: before you ever think anything else again, I'm a guy. I'm the same gender as you. Then he ran of…" Hilary gasped; I could see that she felt bad for calling Tyson a "she" during the entire day. The others didn't seem any less shocked than Hilary, I know why though; Tyson did look a lot like a female. Besides, there was like… a female aura around him.

Tyson's pov

I think I've been home for about an hour now, and suddenly I hear the front door open. Then I hear a young man's voice which I recognize so well scream:

"Gramps! I'm home!" It's Hiro, my older brother. Without giving him any time to react, I run out in hall and hug him, crying against his shoulder. Things are only getting worse, I bet Kai will tell everyone about what sort of freak I am. Hiro seems very shocked over my emotional state, he runs a hand through his light blue hair and gets his jacket and shoes of before he helps me into the living room and sits down in the couch next to me and asks:

"Ty… what's wrong?" My body trembles, I'm still crying as I answer his question.

"I… I screwed up Hiro… I screwed up so badly…" Hiro pulls me close and strokes my hair. I hold on to my older brother almost like he's my last lifeline, not even caring about the fact that he's almost treating me like a little sister. He always has… I guess I really am that feminine.

"What happened Ty? What did you screw up?" I love my brother, he doesn't rush, he doesn't jump to conclusions (mostly) but he takes his time and listens. Well, except when gramps behaviour (acting before thinking) or his older brother behaviour (protect little brother at all costs) takes over.

"I… I forgot my note to get me out of gym class so I had to participate and I passed out… the pain was so horrible Hiro…" I looked up at my brother with my white tear filled eyes. "And then I woke up in the lap of… a nice guy and well… I noticed that I wasn't wearing my glasses so I freaked and hid my eyes." My voice starts to tremble. "My damn temper… he tried to comfort me, he asked me if I could go on without them… but I got so angry Hiro!" I shed more tears, god I hate my temper. "I pushed him of and yelled at him, I didn't even think of the fact that he saw my eyes… he saw them Hiro! He saw them when they were yellow! He saw them…" And then I start to cry uncontrollable again. I'm so weak.

Hiro's pov

My poor little brother, I can't imagine his pain. I need to talk to the kid who saw his eyes at the yellow state, I'm not gonna punch his face in, but I'm gonna talk to him.

"What was his name?" My voice is always so soft when I talk to Tyson, not only because I usually see him more like a little sister than a little brother, but also because he's had enough of hell, he doesn't need sharp voices.

"Kai… Kai Hiwatari…" Alright, that's my target… dammit! Older brother symptoms, not good, not good at all… need to calm down… Need to calm down! Ah, that's better.

"Tyson? I'm going to talk to that kid…" I can see his horrified expression. "No, I'm not gonna beat him up, I promise, I'm just gonna talk to him, make him understand so that he won't go and babble to the entire school… okay?" Tyson nods, I smile and get of the couch, my poor little brother, you've never done anything to deserve this.

I walk down the halls of Bay City High; I can hear whispers and girls swooning. I know I look good, but these kids are like… five years younger than me, like ew! Alright so I'm looking for a pale looking, buff guy with dual hair? Can't be too hard to find, especially when he's got crimson eyes.

Oh look, there he is, he's standing with a neko-jin, a blonde who seems kinda hyper, a brunette with a laptop and a female brunette. I poked on his shoulder and he turned and glared at me… oh you wanna play that game? Fine, I'll play. I simply glare back. We stand there for about five minutes glaring at each other before Kai finally breaks eye contact and says:

"What do you want?" What I want? Oh, I just want to know if you've told anyone about my brother's eyes and then I want to explain what it is about them. I probably shouldn't say that out loud though.

"I want to talk to you." No duh? And the price for the cleverest comment of the year goes to… Hiro Kinomiya. Whopedi do (sarcasm) I'm so great with words.

"About what?" okay, this kid isn't all too talented either I have to admit but whatever.

"My brother." Ah, simple and straight to the issue, finally I say something smart when talking to this kid. Hmm, why do I have such eagerness to punch his face in? Dunno… I guess it's the older brother syndrome or something.

"Who's your brother?" Okey… this kid is just plain stupid… well, in my opinion that is. He just stand there looking at me, I can see his friends seem kinda… nosy about the whole thing.

"Tyson… y'know, the new kid with the sunglasses? The one everyone thinks is a girl?" The kid's eyes seem to have widened, finally he gets it. "Aren't we slow?" He growls at that comment, but whatever. He IS slow.

"Fine, what about him?" I can feel my right eye twitch, he is SO SLOW!

"In private, otherwise I would have said it straight out instead of standing here waiting for your slow brain to catch up." With that said, I turn from the glaring and angry looking kid (he looked kinda scary) and started walking away. I heard him follow, easily since the entire school had gone silent. The make a path for me as I walk by and once I get outside, I find a secluded spot and sit down on a stone bench. Kai sits down next to me… now to the hard part how to explain?

Kai's pov

Alright, I really don't like Tyson's brother. A big fat ugly jerk who's got nothing of his brother good looks nor is he even civil.

"I heard from my brother that you saw his eyes… correct?" It's about that? Hn, maybe I can get an explanation. I nod no need for words. "Have you told anyone about them?" I shake my head as his eyes tries to pierce right through me. "Good, now… I came here to explain to why his eyes looked the way they did." YES! This was what I was hoping for.

"So, what's the deal with them?" I can se his right eye twitch, alright, he's one of those guys who needs long pauses and dramatic silences. He clears his throat.

"Tyson has got an eye disease called oculusmutareægror. This disease causes his eyes to change colour with his mood, and it causes him pain whenever his eye colour switches. That was why he passed out in gym class, his feelings started to run wild, and to much pain at the same time was too much for him and he collapsed." Okay... I was NOT expecting THAT! I can feel that my mouth has dropped... Poor Tyson.

"This disease also make him well, closer to animals, almost like neko-jins are close to felines. But when Tyson grew up and didn't wear sunglasses, people were always afraid of him, this gave him deep scars and that's why he ran of crying when you saw his eyes. You must have looked scared and well... that's hard for Tyson. He hates it when people are afraid of him because of his eyes, and I don't think he deserves that, he's done nothing wrong, he's a really good kid." I nod slowly, I don't know what to say.

"I... tell him... tell him that I'm not afraid of him... I was just a bit suprised... and a little shocked, but I wasn't afraid..." The guy nods and stands up.

"I'm Hiro," and with those as his last words he walks of. I get up and go back to school, not that I can keep my attention on anything that's happening around me, my thoughts are locked at Tyson, what has he ever done to deserve this?

---

A/N: was this chapter good too or was it crap? It was really hard to write since I wasn't sure how to put my ideas into words… but I guess it went okay :D  
Kai: … no it didn't…  
Nilly: ;sobs; you're so mean!  
Kai: well, you made me sound stupid again!  
Usagi-chan: You ARE stupid Kai!  
Kai: ; sends death glare 30O0 on Usagi-chan;  
Tyson: review please, I want this story over with, I happen to like having my eyes NORMAL!  
Nilly: yeah, whatever…

Sneak peak:  
** "Hello there lovebirds," he said cheekily and noted that both of them tensed visibly.**

It's not much, but I've never been one of sneak peeks XD


	4. Chapter 4 Field trip?

**FINALLY! I've been trying to upload this chapter for days!**

Alright, I'm sorry that it took so long! T.T I really am… but first I had t check some stuff inside of my computer and when I tried to plug it in and shit again, the screen wouldn't work. That took half a day to fix, I would have posted it earlier if it hadn't been for the fact that some fucking slow connection making me unable to upload it to the site and yeah, so I up gave… and don't hate me for that, because the clock was 2.15am! And then when I'd slept and shit and tried again, then there was some error so I couldn't fucking upload it! ARGH! These things are not good for my mood .0 stupid technology, why does it have to hate just me! I hope this chapter doesn't suck, I really hope it doesn't. And I'm sorry that Hiro was sorta ooc but hey, it's an AU and I've never seen any beyblade episode with Hiro in it… eh… thank you for your reviews btw, they make me happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade… I'd probably been rich if I had…

Warning: this will contain shounen-ai or yaoi which means boy and boy love.

Tips: Animals talking: "_blah_" Tyson talking to animals: "**_blah_**"

---

**Chapter 4 Field trip?**

Tyson's pov

I've been crying ever since Hiro left, god I'm so weak… and pathetic. I'm lying in the living room couch as I hear the front door open. Hiro sits down by my feet and smiles at me before whispering with that soft voice of his:

"He's not afraid of you… he was a bit shocked, but he's not afraid. And he hasn't told anyone." For the first time in… I dunno… hours? I smile. It's kind of watery since I'm practically still crying but whatever. At least I feel a little better now, Kai isn't afraid of me… thank god. I don't think that I could have lived with that. Hiro pulls me into another hug and sooths me by stroking me over the back. He knows I love that, just like a cat. Not much later, I can feel that my eyelids are heavy and I fall into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Hiro's pov

There, he's sleeping now… that's good. When he is calm enough to sleep, then the worst part is over. I should probably get hem a new pair of sunglasses, he needs them after all. And when I'm out, I could go and check that poster I saw at Tyson's school, I think it said something about a field trip… I'm not sure though.

I go to a local convenience store and buy a pair of simple black sunglasses, very similar to Tyson's old ones. Alright, time to go back to Tyson's school now. I come in through the main hall, most students are leaving for the day, I make my way to the big billboard for announcements, and there it was. The big poster saying that there was a fieldtrip to the zoo tomorrow. All you needed were money so you could buy a ticket and food, nothing else was needed. Great, Tyson will be happy, he loves the zoo. Mostly because there's a lot of animal, and he feels comfort in being with animals, it's just too bad that gramps is allergic to animals.

I make my way home swiftly, I picked up some food on the way home, if I know grandpa, then he hasn't gone grocery shopping.

Kai's pov

Right, the fieldtrip to the zoo is tomorrow. The zoo is for little kids, why are they making an entire high school grade go there? And further more, why does it have to be the second year students? I'm a second year student, and I don't want to go to the zoo. Bah! At least I'll be out of school… and since the zoo here is enormous, I have a great shot at being alone with Tyson.

Alright, so I've known Tyson for like… 3 hours? If you mean the time we've seen each other, but I dare say that I know more about him than most others… besides, he's so… beautiful. His eyes doesn't scare me, they intrigue me. He would be so easy to predict if you saw his eyes, since they really do give of his emotions. I just… I don't know.

And Hiro said that he's close to animals, if I'm not mistaken, Rei's like that with felines… maybe that's why Rei feel such older brother feelings towards Tyson. He was quite shocked when I practically forced him to tell me how he felt about Tyson, and I do have to say that I'm rather pleased with the answer. At least I don't have to worry about Rei trying to steal my Tyson… well technically he isn't mine… yet…

Normal pov

The next day, the entire second grade went to the zoo, the trip there was very uneventful and all you really need to know about it was that they were going there by bus, and Tyson was seated next to Kai who glanced at him during the entire bus ride.

As they finally made their way into the zoo, Tyson seemed very much happier. Of course, this made Kai smile a little, almost invisible smile, however, Rick, the bastard we all grown to hate, saw this and got an evil glint in his dark brown eyes. He threw with his haired and stalked up to the two who were, at the moment, looking at the elephants.

"Hello there lovebirds," he said cheekily and noted that both of them tensed visibly. They turned, and Rick noted, to his aggravation, that Tyson once again was wearing sunglasses.

"What do you want Rick?" Kai's deep voice had a hint of aggravation which made Rich grin even wider. He loved picking on Kai, especially when he was hitting on the girl Rick had decided to "conquer" so to speak.

"Oh, just wondering what a lovely lady like her is doing with an asshole like you." Came Rick's wonderful answer which set of a burst of anger in both Tyson and Kai. But before Kai had a chance to come with a snappy comeback, Tyson had already started to yell at Rick:

"Oh for god's sake! I'm not a girl! Are you dumb? I'm a guy! My name's TYSON dammit! How hard is that to get!" Rick only smirked, alright, so the hot "new girl" was a hot "new guy" instead, big difference, he was bisexual anyways.

"Oh… is that supposed to scare me of?" Rick asked, before laughing and turning and walking away leaving a fuming Tyson behind with Kai who had grasped Tyson's arm to prevent him from beating the crap out of Rick.

"So… Tyson, are you sure you could, ya know, beat the crap out of Rick?" Kai said trying to either learn something new about Tyson or calm him down. Tyson sighed angrily and then his body relaxed and Kai let go of his arm.

"Of course I could beat the crap out of that asshole! Ninjutsu and kendo runs in the family! It's family tradition to master it." Kai stared blankly at Tyson… what the hell was ninjutsu? He had heard of jiujutsu, karate, tae Kwan do and a whole lot of other fighting styles, he was a karate expert himself, but ninjutsu? That was a first.

"What's ninjutsu?" Kai asked, seeing no point in horsing around the subject, it was better just to ask and have it over with. Tyson sighed again.

"It's the fighting style used by most ninjas." Kai mentally slapped himself, of course! **Ninj**utsu, the name really gave it away! Kai showed none of his self mental beating and just nodded.

Tyson's pov

I can hardly believe that I'm walking in the zoo with Kai of all people I mean… the guy's mass hot. Its just too bad that that asshole Rick had to come and ruin a perfectly good moment, I mean, Kai and I were talking and was actually enjoying myself… and that doesn't happen all too often.

But of course, that bastard Rick just can't leave me alone can he? Argh, he makes me so annoyed, I can't stand him. What's his problem anyways? He's really not my type, besides, he probably sees me as a piece of meat or someone to I dunno… conquer?

Anyways, Kai and I walked on from the elephants, they're boring anyways. Elephants have never been good talkers or listeners, they like old people who repeats themselves and doesn't listen properly to what you say, an annoying bunch of animals.

Ooh, there are the dolphins, they are excellent talkers and listeners, just like horses. I haven't talked to all animals in the world, just some, and that's those who want to talk to me. I can ask for permission, but it's not always granted.

Anyways, the dolphins told me how their day had been and how boring it had been to see all the humans come and looked at them with googly eyes. I laughed slightly earning a peculiar glance from Kai, I just smiled back and earned a small smile from him… god he's gorgeous.

Anyways, we go down to the Tiger cages, and we notice Rei and Max who hurry up to us. Rei's looking at me with that protective older brother look again, and I can't help but smile.

Normal pov

Rei and Max went over to the dolphins while Kai and Tyson stayed by the tigers. Unknown of them, a sloppy cleaner who was cleaning the windows close the electric locks of all of the cages accidentally tipped his bucket of water of the electric board making it frizzle and all of the cage locks unlock and the doors open. The animals didn't pass up the opportunity of escape. Unfortunately, the electric door slapped right into Kai's face and knocked him out. Tyson spun around and fell on his knees next to Kai trying to make sure that he was alright. Now the tigers started to roam out of the cage, slowly walking around them. Tyson took of his glasses and looked straight into the eyes of the leader male.

Tyson's pov

Omg, this is so not good. Please talk to me, please talk to me. The leader tiger sat down by me, his yellow eyes met my white, yes, I'm scared. "_What are you doing human?_" I can here the tiger's voice inside my head.

"**_I'm protecting… the one I love…_**" I answer, I'm shaking and I pull Kai's head up in my lap. "_Love?_" Was the confused answer from the tiger. Alright, he doesn't understand that. "**_The one I want as my mate…_" **

Oh please gods understand that… that was embarrassing to say. "_I understand my dear lady._" Lady! Even the tiger thinks I'm a girl! Though I have to admit, I didn't think tigers were that much of beautiful talkers… "**_I'm sorry… I am no female… I'm male, the same as him._**" I pointed at Kai. The tiger seemed shocked.

"_Really? That is very odd indeed my dear, you radiate a female aura._" I do? Hmm… maybe it's because of my sickness? Okay, another reason to hate my sickness then. "**_Oh… well, I'm afraid that he's hurt…_**" I don't know what to say to the tiger. It comes closer and my heartbeat picks up, I can feel my heart pound so hard in my chest that it almost hurts.

"_My dear, I will sit guard next to you… what will you give me in return?_" Oh god… how do you negotiate with tigers? "**_I could… pet you?_**" Oh god… he's so gonna eat me for that comment. The tiger seems to think about it, then he declares: "_Very well, just make sure you scratch me behind the ears._" … He agreed to that! "**_Of course, milord._**"

The tiger lay down on my left side and I start to stroke him over his back slowly, then I scratch him a bit behind the ears. It was so odd to hear the big tiger purr. As I gently stroke the tiger over the back I looked at Kai, he had a red mark on his forehead, but otherwise he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. God, I wish this moment would never end.

"TYSON, KAI!" Well that was the end of that… the tiger looked up and we booth saw Rei, Max, Kenny, Hilary, the teachers, the zoo workers and some other students coming running towards us. "_Are they friends?_" The tiger asked me. "**_Yes, they're friends. Thank you milord, it was a pleasure talking to you._**" I smile towards the tiger. "_Yes, it was a pleasure meeting you._"

As the others approach us the zoo workers looked cautious and picked up some sort of a weird staff that they apparently were going to use to get the tiger into the cage.

"No don't!" I tell them, they look oddly at me and I turn to the tiger: "**_Please return to your cage milord, I do not wish for you to get hurt._**" The tiger raises it self and simply walks back into the cage to the others astonishment. "_Thank you, my dear._" I simply smile then I turn to Rei, Max Hilary, Kenny and the teachers.

"What happened to Kai!" Hilary screeched, obviously fearing for his well being. I quickly put my sunglasses back on before answering her.

"The tiger's electric door flew open and knocked him out…" I stated simply. The others nodded understanding, then Kai began to stir. He groaned and muttered something about getting the number of the bus that hit him. I smiled and said:

"Are you alright Kai?" Kai opened those gorgeous crimson eyes of his and he looked at me.

"Yeah…" Then he sat up and said: "What the hell happened?" I repeated my earlier sentence and he nodded understanding. The zoo keepers and the teachers told us that the other animals were back in their cages and that everything was fine, the day that passed after that was rather boring and uneventful. Mostly because the teachers decided that we should go in a group and then they held long talks about each animal. God teacher suck sometimes.

---

A/N: Was this crap or was it alright? Shut up Kai  
Kai: I didn't say anything!  
Nilly: But you were thinking it!  
Kai: bah!  
Tyson: reviews are appreciated!  
Usagi-chan: yeah, they make Nilly feel appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5 School dance?

I'm sorry this took so long! Thank you for your reviews! They make me happy. If parts of this chapter suck, then I'm sorry. But I wrote parts of it after 2.30am and during that night… I was insane; don't ask me what I was thinking o.O and the weirdest thought just hit me… I don't remember what it's like to be afraid o.O and I forgot to say that the tiger in the last chapter was white! I thought it, but I forgot to write it! God, I'm so stupid… 

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade, never will either.

Warning: This is yaoi (Tyka) it is rated T.

---

**Chapter 5 School dance?**

A week passed by, Tyson was still closed into himself, not really showing his new friends much. However, they never gave up on him, why would they? He seemed so interesting. Then, Thursday during the lunch period, Tyson told his new friends all about his sickness.

"Uhm… you guys?" Tyson's voice was insecure and he was talking very low but he still caught their attention. "I… well I… I've never trust any one but my family the way I trust you guys… so I want to tell you why I always wear sunglasses…" Tyson hesitated, and then he took them of, showing completely white eyes except for the pupil.

"But… that's impossible! I saw that your eyes are blue!" Max hissed. Tyson only nodded, and his fear took of, they were mostly shocked. The sting of pain made him winch, and when he opened his eyes again, they were stormy blue. His friends looked shocked.

"I have an eye disease called oculusmutareægror, it makes my eyes change colour when my emotions shift, this causes me a great deal of pain for a milli second everytime the colour change and somehow I makes me understand animals... I can't quite explain it..." With that, Tyson put his sunglasses back on and sighed.

He had finally told them, and luckily, none of his friednds took it badly. They were all supportive and understanding, but they didn't pity him. And Tyson was so happy, he had friends who cared and who knew his secret, so he didn't have to hide from them.

Tyson's pov

God I feel... happy. I can't believe that they were so calm about it. We're walking to class, and suddenly, Hilary squeals. Man, that hurt.

"I totally forgot it's the school dance tomorrow evening!" ...SCHOOL DANCE! I'm not going, I can't dance, therefor I'm not going.

"Yeah," Max said. "Alright, Tyson... can we like come over to your place tomorrow and get ready?" ...I'm not going! I'm NOT going!

"... alright..." Damn I'm weak! I don't want to go! Why can't I just tell them that I don't want to go? I guess I just don't want to disappoint them. They are some of the few people who cares about me, of course I don't want to disappoint them. But... i don't have anything to wear other than my normal clothes. I guess my friends will have to pick something out.

Once I got home that afternoon, I was greeted by dad, Hiro and grandpa who had some great news actually. They told me that the doctors had found amedicine that took away the pain evertime my eyes transform. I let out a happy scream and hugged them. Then came dad's suprise, the doctors had also specially designed a couple of lenses which made my eyes constanly blue. You can hardly believe how happy I was, no more sunglasses! But then they told me that I wasn't able to wear the lenses all the time, max 3 hours a day. I guess its better than nothing.

The next evening when my friends came over to the dojo, they were all greeted with boncrushing hugs from both dad and grandpa, Hiro jusr smirked adn nodded, that was their way of thanking them for being my friends. God I'm embarassed. Luckily, they understood that my family was happy since I'd finally gotten friends.

I sat down on my big bed inside of my rather large room, it wasn't messy, I wasn't a messy person. I just liked it when it was tidy, that way, I didn't have to do a lot of cleaning. Hilary seemed impressed by the fact that my room was clean but I didn't really pay it much attention.

"What are you gonna wear tyson?" Hilary asked me and I simply shrugged. So Hilary started to rumage trough my closet which consits mostly of black and dark grey clothes. She sighed and then she pcked out a pair of rather tight black jeans that I didn't know that I had, along with a long armed sweater. Great, noone would be able to tell that I was a guy if they wcouldn't with my normal clothes. But whatever. Then Hilary wanted to change in private so I told her that she could use the bathroom, she smiled at that and left the rest uf os in my room. When I pulled of my sweater I noticed that Max almost stared at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"I just hadn't expected you to be so well built." I blushed at that and looked down on my body. Well built? I hadn't ever though of myself that way.

When we finished changing, which was embarassing since I had a hard time not to stare at Kai. Man that guy has a nice body, I mean... WOW! He's so god damn hot! Like magma or something. I just hope he doesn't notice how I feel.

I tell my friends to wait just for awhile while I put on the new contacts and swallowed one of the pills against the pain. I blinked, the lenses were hard to get in and I wasn't used to them, but when I looked into the mirror, stormy blue eyes met me, and I smiled. But still, i brought my sunglasses just in case.

When I came up to my friends, Hilary started to giggle. My eyes narrowed and she looked at me appologetic like she was sorry for giggling.

"Sorry Tyson... on the plus side, you've got very beautiful eyes... on the well, its not really negative but you might think so, they have so thick dark lashes that it looks like you're wearing mascara or something. I'm jealous." I gaped at her. Was she nuts! Omg, i can't got to the dance now! I put on my sunglasses and we headed over to the party, on the way over, we exchanged phone numbers in case we needed to call each other. Once we got there I felt uncomfrotable at once, I hate crowds.

Normal pov

The big room was dark except for some coloured moving lights which came frome the Dj's booth. The school had actually rented a real club for the school dance and there was a bartender. However, there were no alcohol since the bartender knew their age. The chapersons we seated close to the dj, all of them wearing earplugs.

When Tyson and his friends got inside, most of the others students turned to look at them, mostly since Tyson's hair was out of the pig tail he usual wore it in. This caused his hair to cascade down his shoulders gracefully. He took of his glasses and both girls and guys hitched their breaths when they saw his eyes. However, some dark glares from Kai made everyone turn away, and that made Tyson more comfortable.

The DJ were playing Addicted with Kelly Clarkson and Max exclaimed:

"Alright let's dance!" Tyson looked insecure.

"I think I'll pass Maxie... I can't dance.." Hilari grinned and said:

"Don't worry, all you have to do is move slightly to the music and follow the rythm. It's not hard." Tyson only nodded insecurely and followed the others as they made their way out on the dancefloor.

In the beginning, Tyson was hardly moving at all. He closed his eyes and listened to the music, and slowly he began to follow it. His body was swaying in tact with the music, and it was almost sensual. The spell that Tyson seemed to put everyone under was though to break. Many stopped and stared almost hungrily at him, but still pleading. It was as if his slow sensual dance were bringing something out in then that they's rather hide inside.

Kai felt himself get enchanted by Tyson as he flowed to the music, he looked so beautiful. The midnight blue hair framed his tanned face and his lush rather red lips glittered as the light hit him in passing by. Tyson's movements were slow and sensual, he felt a strange desire to just go up to him and... Kai didn't even dare to think it.

Then Tyson stopped moving and the spell was completely broken. Many looked disappointed, they had wanted him to continue his dance. Tyson sighed and walked over to Hilary.

"Its not working... I suck at dancing." Hilary stared at him and Tyson looked confused. Tyson sighed and made his way to the bar where he got a coke. And as he sat there, suddenly about five or six males had surrounded him. He looked suprised and a bit scared at them. Seconds later they were telling him how beautiful he was and how perfect he looked and what not. Kai noticed and growled, Hilary heard the growl and she couldn't help but smirk. Kai obviously had feelings for Tyson, not that he said anything about it. She could see it on his body language.

When Tyson obviously started to panic, Kai went over with his death glare 3000 on the boys surrounding Tyson, they quickly ran away from there as Kai sat down next to a grateful Tyson.

"Thanks Kai!" He exclaimed, Kai simply shrugged as answer. Tyson's lips pulled up in a smile and the other guys looked longingly at his lips. But none of them wanted to test their luck against Kai. He was Kai Hiwatar after all. And if Kai Hiwatari was protecting someone like he had done just now, then you'd better stay clear.

But of course, not everyone gets this. Like Rick for example. He just walsed right up to the two, grabbed Tyson's arms and pulled him out to the dance floor in once hard thug. Tyson crashed against his chest, not having seen who it was yet. When he looked up, a pair of brown eyes were watching him. Rick smirked, and placed one hand on Tyson's lower back pulling him close. Tyson tried to get away, but Rick had his right hand in a tight grip.

"Let go of me!" Tyson growled. He did not enjoy this, he wanted to get away from here as soon as possible. Rick only smirked.

"I think not, beautiful." Tyson tried to struggle, but it was useless, Rick had a too good hold on him. Luckily, being the stubborn, cold, glaring, and jealous person that he is, Kai wasn't far away with his fist.

"Let him go." Kai's voice was colder than a russian winter. Rick obliged, but he and Kai didn't take their eyes of each other. Tyson backed a way, he just knew that they were gonna fight. And seconds later, a huge brawl took place.

Tyson could see Kai punch Rick in the guts, while Rich punched Kai on the shoulder since Kai tried to avoid the blow. Before the chaperones had managed to get there, Kai sent his right fist right up in Ricks chin and you could hear the cracking sound when Rick's jaw was dislocated. Tyson winced visibly and Kai hurried over to him.

The party ended then and there, kai and Tyson hurried out together, not knowing where the others were. Once they'd gotten outside, Kai sent an sms to all of the others telling them that he and Tyson went home.

Tyson's pov

We're walking home from the school dance. It wasn't fun... but it wasn't as bad as I had thought. He followed me to my house, and outside by the door we stopped.

"Thank you for helping me Kai..." He smiled... omg! Kai Hiwatari smiled! Alright, it was tiny, but it was a smile nevertheless!

"No problem Tyson." Kai leaned closer to me. I can feel his warm breath on my face. Is... is he going to kiss me? I.. I hope so... I've never been kissed before. What should I do?

Kai's pov

As we reached our target, we stopped outside the front door. Tyson looked at me with those gorgeus eyes of his. I just have this urge to run my finger through his hair and kiss him breathless.

"Thank you for helping me Kai..." He said to me. He didn't need to say that, I acted out of jealousy. No way in hell that I would let Rick be that close to Tyson.

"No problem Tyson." It's a simple answer, but he seems satisfied with it. Man I want to kiss those lush lips of his, I lean in almost unconsiously. His eyes are looking at me in awe, and i feel his breath thickling the skin in my face. Closer... sloser.. almost there... we're less than an inch apart now.

---

A/N: Here ends chapter 5! Thehehe that's somewhat of a cliffhanger isn't it? Well, what do you think my pretties?.:cackles evilly:  
Kai: I think you're a dolt.  
Nilly: Meanie.:sticks out tounge:  
Tyson: Damn Rick! I hate him...  
Kai: review! The faster she get next chapter done, the faster I get to kiss tyson!  
Nilly: ... :sweatdrops:


	6. Chapter 6 Hospitals?

Nilly: sigh, I'll state it (again) that Tyson's disease is **made up**! Pure fiction! Moving on... omg! Some of your reviews certainly made me blush.;blushes again; I can't believe you guys (or girls, don't get offended when I say guys, I'm not making any gender statements in that) liked it so much! ;blushes again;  
Kai: niether can I! ;shakes head;  
Tyson: you sure are mean to her...  
Kai: I... I'm sorry! ;wails;  
Nilly: ;smirks evilly; anyways, can someone tell me what the 7 dwarves from Snow White are called? I don't know... I need their names for... future stories. ;evil glint visible in eyes;  
Kai: you're the evil one. ;glares;  
Nilly: well, what can I say? ;shrugs; some of my readers called me evil, oh how right they were, ;smirks;  
Usagi-chan: well, some seemed to hate you due to that evilness of yours  
Nilly; ;stops smirking and looks at the next chapter; omg! They are SO gonna kill me for this o.O

**Disclaimer**: Do you see Kai and Tyson making out? Can ya see Max and Rei sneeking of to do some "funny business"? Can the bit-beast materialize themselves? Is either Dragoon or Dranzer a girl? ... no? Well, that are your clues to the fact that I DON'T own Beyblade -.-

**Warning**: It's horribly short! > this will contain yaoi / shounen-ai. I take no responsibility if you read it and don't like it since I have stated it here. So if you don't like it, instead of telling me (who happens to **love** it) piss of! (Yes, I have issues with my temper -.- don't remind me)

---

**Chapter 6 Hospitals?**

-last chapter-

_Man I want to kiss those lush lips of his, I lean in almost unconsciously. His eyes are looking at me in awe, and I feel his breath tickling the skin in my face. Closer... closer.. almost there... we're less than an inch apart now. _

-end last chapter-

Kai's pov

"T-man!"

Just as I almost reached his lips, the loud yell makes me jerk backwards. Seconds later, Tyson's grandfather runs out from the dojo. He seems glad to see his grandson, and I like the guy, he's funny... but right now... I hate him. I was about to kiss Tyson, dammit!

Some emotion flashed trough Tyson's eyes, but I can't it out, next thing I know, Tyson's being pulled into a hard hug from his grandfather. I mumble a small 'see you tomorrow' then I turn and leave swiftly. Damn... why couldn't Tyson's grandfather have waiter five minutes or so with showing up! DAMMIT!

When I finally get home to the big Hiwatari mansion where I live with my mom, a butler opens the door. He looks kinda scared; I guess he can see that I'm pissed of. I can se my mom hurry down the grand stairs with a smile on her face and tears in her ruby colored eyes. Her long silver grey hair is flowing behind her and as she comes up to me, she hugs me with a bear hug and says:

"Oh my god Kai! They just called from the hospital!" I feel my hair stop, the hospital? Oh no! Or... was it good news? "They just called to say... that Hiroshi finally woke up from his coma!" Oh... My... God! Dad finally woke up from his coma! I... I can't believe it!

"Mom... that's... omg!" I can't believe it! Dad's been in that coma for... ten years! He saved mom and me from a car accident when I was 7. I can't believe he's awake... It's amazing! I'm... I'm so happy! I can't believe it!

"Are... are we... going down there?" God, my voice is shaking, I just can't believe it! He's awake! Mom's sobbing against my shoulder, I hate seeing her cry. I can feel her nod, and then a servant tell us that the limousine is out. I help mom out to it and we get in, I'm shaking out of excitement. I haven't seen dad for 7 years... I visited him the first 3 years he was in there... then it got too hard. Mom was visiting him every week, whispering in his ear. The servants told me, they were all heart broken since they love my mom, everyone does... she's so kind.

Once we arrived, the nurses showed us the way to dad's room. And there he was, lying on that hospital bed with tubes and god he looked so weak. Mom ran in, crying as she yelled his name. Dad looked up at her and smiled, he too crying.

"Natasha... you're even more beautiful than I remember." He raises his hand to her face and she takes her hands and hold his against her cheek. I'm outside, looking in, I can feel tears in my eyes, but I won't let them fall. They're looking at each other, both of their eyes holds such tremendous love... I'm so touched.

"Where's Kai?" Dad speaks, I'm still hiding. He hasn't seen me since I was seven... I can't believe he's finally awake again.

"Kai? Come in..." I hear my mom call for me, so I do what I'm told and I step into the room. My eyes holds fear as I look at the man in the bed, he looks so weak, so fragile. I'm so afraid, but I have to be strong, for him, for mom. I walk up to the bed and sits down on the chair next to mom's. Cad looks at me with those purple eyes of his and smiles.

"You've become a handsome young man my son." I can only nod, I don't trust my voice. He smiles and continues: "What's with the solemn faces and the tears? We're supposed to be happy." I can't help but laugh. Dad always were a funny person. He smiles brightly at me then she smirks. "Time to catch up some."

"Great idea honey!" And then mom was off in babbling on about how sadly dad's father had died but he had left everything, his entire fortune to our family since he felt we were in need and all the other stuff. Dad listened closely and smiled, he obviously appreciated seeing his wife happy. Man how my father loves my mom.

"So son," dad turns to me, so does mom. "Do you have a girlfriend yet?" I'm taken aback. Oh no... how am I supposed to explain this, I'm in love with a guy. "Or is it BOYfriend?" I blush; I swear to god that I'm blushing.

"So it IS a boy," my mom chirps. Okey, they're taking this a lot better than I thought. So I simply nod, still blushing furiously... I'm so out of character, I mean... I don't blush!

"What's his name sweetie? Why haven't you told me about him earlier?" I'm having trouble looking at them so I stare at the floor instead.

"... Tyson..." I say, what else am I supposed to say? They smile towards me, the mom looks thoughtful before asking:

"Has he got midnight blue hair in a ponytail and always wear sunglasses?" I'm stunned, but I nod. "I met his grandfather and him in the store, the funny old man was trying to beat up some thug with a kendo stick and Tyson was trying to get his grandfather out of trouble." I can't help but snicker.

Suddenly, vibrations in my pocket makes me finch, I reach into it and pull out my cell phone. I answer it with a simple 'hello' and in return I get a loud yell that makes me take the phone far away from my ear.

"_K-MAN!_" My parents are laughing, the obviously heard him.

"Hello Mr. Kinomiya," what else am I supposed to say?

"_Call me grandpa lil' dude!_" Grandpa? Uh... sure... uhm... right.

"Alright... Grandpa... why did you call?"

"_Now now K-man, patients._" I sigh. "_I just wanted to thank you for helping out my little dude with that Rick jackass._"

"No problem, I mean... Tyson obviously didn't want to so I mean..." Grandpa Kinomiya cut me of.

"_Now now K-man, don't be modest._" I sigh again, then my mom snatches the phone from me and starts to chatter of with grandpa Kinomiya, something about dinner or something. I sigh again, then mom reaches over the phone and says that Tyson wants to talk to me.

Tyson's pov

Grandpa hands me the phone and says that Kai wants to talk to me, my heart is pounding and I shake as I take the phone.

"_Hello?_" God I love his voice. It's so... sexy.

"Hi Kai... grandpa said you wanted to talk to me..."

"_Wha?_" He sounds confused. "_My mom said that you wanted to talk to me._" I can't help but laugh, slightly embarrassed. I hear him laugh too... god he sounds sexy. Get control over yourself Tyson!

"_So... wanna go out tomorrow? Like... for a cup of coffee or something?_" Is he doing what I think he's doing!

"... Are you asking me out on a date?" My god I'm nervous.

"_I guess I am..._" He sounds insecure.

"In that case, the answer is yes." My heart pounds hard in my chest out of excitement, I'm having a date with Kai Hiwatari tomorrow! Alright mom, you were right!

---

A/N: I'm sorry that it's so short... and please don't correct my spelling errors, my typing program has gone nuts and doesn't correct me anymore and frankly, getting corrected does piss me of a little bit. No offence, just... please don't. Besides, english IS NOT my naitive language. I'm not from an english speaking country. I started learning english about 5 and a half year ago, so cut me some slack.  
Kai: She doesn't want to know if her language sucks, she prefers to be in oblivion about it.  
Nilly: Kai... SHUT. UP.  
Kai: whatever -.-  
Tyson: please read and review!  
Usagi-chan: and don't be afraid to come with constructive criticism and ideas...  
Nilly: And don't forget my question: what are the 7 dwarfs in snow white named!  
Tyson: oh for god's sake!


	7. Chapter 7 the Date?

**Important:** With school starting up again and all that jazz, my updates may get less frequent due to homework and such shit, I'm sorry but I have to prioritise school. 

Thank you guys (both for the names and for the beta reader thingy) I figured out what the heck was wrong with word… for some reason (only god knows) the language was set to Latin (don't ask me how) and since my word can't correct Latin, it couldn't correct my text… yes I'm aware that I'm stupid don't remind me XD

And for the record; I myself do not think that I would be able to pull of a good story in two lines XD

Disclaimer: Do I own Beyblade? Yes I do… okey so I lied… sue me! (Note; please don't)

Warning: Hmm… a try to make fluff so yeah, contains shounen-ai! (This chapter actually does…. WOOT!) Which means: boy on boy stuff, no like? No read! And leave it there!

Note: The later chapters will really kick of in the supernatural area… yeah XD

Note2: My grandmother has gotten ill so I might be a little bit down... I don't know how long she'll live, but I hope she'll be alright...

---

**Chapter 7**

Tyson's pov

OMG! I'm so nervous. Kai will be here in a few minutes, and I just can't take it. The butterflies are dancing tango in my stomach and I swear I'm cold sweating. The weather outside is gorgeous, so I'm only wearing a light grey half tight t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

-Ding Dong- OMG! He's here! I'm so scared. I've never been on a date before! What am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to do anything? I walk to the door and open it slowly. And there he stands, his clothes are totally casual, a black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue baggy pants, its amazing how hot he can look in so simple clothes.

"Hi… ready to go?" I nod; man I have to be the luckiest guy alive. Grandpa has been harassing me so that I'll tell him about the date afterwards. Yeah right, dream on grandpa. I followed Kai to a café, we small talked during the way over there, and Kai's a really nice person… once you've gotten through his barriers.

We got to this light and nice café and I couldn't decide what I wanted, so it ended with Kai ordering a large chocolate milkshake which we got to straws for. So here I sit, next to Kai drinking from the same milkshake as him. Sigh, I'm in heaven.

Kai's pov

Man he's beautiful when he smiles. I just love seeing him smile. Once we'd finished the milkshake, I took Tyson to the movies. The movie wasn't all that great, but during it, I wrapped my arm around Tyson's shoulder and he snuggled closer to me. I felt so content; it was an amazing feeling having him there. I could feel his scent of ocean with a tiny bit of apple. It was intoxicating.

Once the movie was over, Tyson and I went to the park and sat down on a bench. And we started to talk about small things and big things, it was fun actually.

"Tyson…" he looked at me. "Can I see your eyes?" He hesitated before nodding and taking his sunglasses of. Those eyes I was expecting to see were stormy blue, but those I saw was light lime green. He smiled and said:

"They have this colour when I'm happy." I smiled and brushed some of his bangs from his face and leaned in. He seemed to hesitate, but then he leaned forwards and I caught his lips in a gentle kiss.

-Change of Scene, normal pov-

A girl, about the age of sixteen arrived outside the house that belonged to the Kinomiya family. She had long midnight blue hair reached below her… behind, and a lush but thin body and a pair of golden snakelike eyes. Many would say that she was perfection in a human body, and in a way they were right. But something was behind this, something made her this unbelievably beautiful… it wasn't humanly possible to be so perfect.

She knocked on the door and Hiro opened, his eyes widened when he saw the girl who glomped him while screeching out:

"Cousin Hiro!" Hiro was knocked to the floor by the shorter and thinner girl who was a lot stronger than you'd expect from her lithe and delicate form. Mr Kinomiya and grandpa Kinomiya came running out in the hall when hearing the noise. They stopped and looked at the amusing scene in front of them. Hiro sprawled out on the floor with a young girl with a mass of midnight blue hair snuggling into his chest with affection.

"Hello Charlize, long time no see." Charlize looked up at Mr Kinomiya.

"Yo dudette! You've grown up nicely!" She turned her eyes to grandpa Kinomiya.

"Uncle! Granddad!" She screeched and jumped up and gave them a bone crushing hug.

"Take it easy little dudette, you've grown up nicely I must say." Charlize giggled and then she looked around and said:

"Where's my little cousin? Where's Tyson" Hiro laughed from his place on the floor.

"He's out on a date." Charlize looked shocked, and then she got a teary eyes wide smile as she said proudly:

"So my little cousin has grown up!" The others sweatdropped and grandpa Kinomiya stated:

"He's only four months younger than you."

-Change of Scene, Tyson's pov-

Man, Kai's such an amazing kisser. He was so… gently but still passionate and I swear if we had been standing up, then my legs would have folded under me. I don't know what it was, but somehow he made me feel so secure when he pulled me closer to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me even closer with his hands on my lower back. He deepened the kiss and god; I swear I was in heaven if only for a second.

We broke the kiss and he smiled warmly at me and strokes my cheek. I smiled back and took his hand in mine and held it against my cheek and closed my eyes, I was completely content.

We walked back to my house hand in hand, but as we was nearly at home, a man in weird monk like clothes stepped up to us.

"I greet you spirit children, my masters wishes that you come with us." I snarled at him, anger flaring up in my chest.

"Leave us alone! We don't want to join no cult!" I just remembered that I wasn't wearing my sunglasses, the "monk" stared at me wide eyed and whispered something that sounded like "the bride" Kai and I hurried inside of my house where we were ambushed by my cousin.

"TYSON!" She screamed and gave me one of her infamous bone crushing hugs. I hugged her back even though it was getting hard to breathe. I was quite happy when she finally let me go. However, now she turned to Kai.

"My, my, my… My cousin sure hit the jackpot with you!" She squealed and threw herself around Kai's neck. Kai looked really surprised and quite embarrassed, I couldn't help but snicker.

We got inside the living room where we were ambushed by the rest of my family who wanted details, Kai looked really embarrassed and I simply smiled apologetically at him. He smiled back and I felt so happy.

Normal pov

The evening was a cheerful one in the Kinomiya house. They talked, laughed and played games. Charlize was an incredible matchmaker somehow managing to make Kai and Tyson kiss on more than one occasion. She and Kai switched mobile number, in case if there was some sort of an emergency.

Yes, the Kinomiyas and Kai were happy, not knowing what was going on the other side of town in an old Closter like building which smelled of some sort of dried fluid, possible blood.

-Change of Scene-

"So you're saying that you think you might have found the bride?"

"Yes sir, indeed sir!"

"Describe her."

"She had navy… almost midnight blue hair and freaky yellow snake eyes… I'm pretty sure it was a female… she was holding hands with this dual haired kid, and my radar said that they were both spirit children"

"Perfect, did you make out where they live?"

"Yes sir, I could get some men and go over and grab them now.

"No need, only take the girl."

"Yes sir."

In a dark dungeon below the one where the men were talking, two dark figures sat… two young males. One of them had extremely red hair and icy eyes and the other had grey hair with a lilac tone and violet eyes. They sat close together wrapped up in each others arms when the grey haired one kissed the redhead on the forehead and whispered:

"I guess this is it Tala…" the other choked a sob.

"I think so Bryan… I guess that by tomorrow night… we both will be dead."

---

A/N: Here ends chapter 7… yes. ;sobs; I know it's horribly short, please forgive me! But school has started and I've already gotten a lot of homework… Gommen nasai!Tala: I do think they'll understand… probably…  
Nilly: Ta-chan! ;clings to Tala;  
Kai: … Ta-chan? ;Snickers;  
Tala: SHUT. UP. HIWATARI.  
Tyson: … whatever…  
Usagi-chan: just… review and get the hell away from here before Tala and Kai have a huge fight. Just some concern for your well being.  
Nilly: And don't steal the name Ta-chan! That's MY name for Tala! (atleast don't do it without asking first)  
Kai: ... She can't be serious... ;sweatdrops;  
Tala: oh I think she is... ;sweatdrops;


	8. Chapter 8 The Dark God

**January 14th, My Grandmother passed away**. She's gone forever; I can never talk to her again. This might affect my writing, but I will do my best to keep updating for you guys I will never abandon you guys! Her funeral is Friday the 27th… I think it was. 

Oh yeah, thank you for you're reviews and if anyone's curious Charlize's name is pronounced sorta like: Tch-arr-lee-se kind of. (Ta-chan ((my nickname for Tala)) was just a joke through and through… though I'm not sure if my jokes will be funny anymore for awhile.)

**This chapter is dedicated to LiahWoodsKainTalalover**, why you ask… because she had a HUGE hand in cheering me up. You rock! And don't you ever stop rocking! Key? ;) I think she deserves an applaud! ;applauds;

Disclaimer: no, I don't own beyblade… I never will either.

Warning: Things get gory, key? I don't wanna hear any complaints. Please, they make me sad.

**Please note that I'm sorry that it took so long for me to write.**

---

**Chapter 8 The Dark God**

Dark figures snuck into the house belonging to the Kinomiya family. They sneaked quietly through the house until they reached Tyson's bedroom. They grabbed the sleeping boy and made a run for it and they managed without waking the boy up.

When the five people in the Kinomiya dojo (Kai, Charlize, Mr. Kinomiya, Grandpa and Hiro) woke up the next morning finding Tyson's bed empty, panic broke out. Charlize and Kai sat in the sofa staring sat the wall as Hiro made a panicking and angry phone call to the police about his little brother missing. Mr. Kinomiya was crushing glasses in the kitchen while grandpa was pout in the dojo swinging angrily with his kendo stick.

"Hey… girl! Wake up!" An unfamiliar voice woke Tyson from his slumber. She opened his eyes and stared straight into a pair of icy blue ones. Tyson visibly flinched and the ice blue eyes narrowed. "Calm down!" The voice was kind of sharp Tyson sat up slowly, the room he was in smelled and it was very dark. It was hard to tell, but he could see that the person that had woken him up had red hair and looked to be maybe two years older than him.

"Who are you? … And for your information, I'm not a girl." The redhead let out a nervous noise and gasp could be heard, a grey haired guy with violet eyes crawled up to them, his eyes narrowed and he said harshly:

"What do you mean that you're not a girl?" He seemed… very shocked but even though his tone was harsh, there was some sort of hope in it.

"I mean, as in I'm a boy. My name's Tyson…" Tyson trailed of; the two other guys were hugging happily before they kissed each other. As they broke apart, the redhead turned to Tyson again.

"I'm Tala… and this is Bryan." Tyson smiled slightly, and Bryan gave a grunt in response.

"Why are you two so happy that I'm not a girl?" Tyson asked suspiciously.

"Because that means that you aren't the bride! And that means that Bryan and I are allowed to live at least a little while longer. '_Bride? Live longer!_' Tyson's head was spinning.

"What do you mean bride? And what's this live longer shit? And where the hell am I!" Tyson was getting panic. Tala looked at him and then said kind of harshly:

"Calm down! Bryan and I have been here for years, don't you dare start to freak out after three minutes!" '_They've been here for years!_' Tyson paled and he knew that his eyes were probably white now.

"Look…" Tala started, "I'll tell you everything I know. And that's quite a bit since I'm somewhat of a sneak and I've heard many private conversations between the two headmen at this shit hole." Tyson only nodded and Tala started the story.

-Story Begins-

_These men call themselves The order of Drakath. Drakath is the dark god, the god they serve and try to set free. Drakath requires offerings whenever he feels that he's growing weak and that his chains are going to choke him. The offers he needs are persons called "Spirit Children". These children are different from normal children because they are protected by an ancient spirit; these spirits are usually mythological creatures or animals._

_Therefore, the two head men, Boris and Voltaire started this hell hole. They call it "The Abby" and they trick spirit children here then they throw them into rooms like this. From the beginning, we were about hundreds of spirit children, and we were all afraid of what was going to happen to us, all we knew was that some day, it might be we who were taken away to never return._

_From the beginning, Tala and I were in a little group with two other boys named Spencer and Ian; we called ourselves the Demolition boys. We understood that the ones with the weakest spirits were taken first, and after two years of friendship between us, they took Ian away. _

_There was another group, they called themselves the Majestics, they all had powerful spirits, but whenever the dark god got angry, a strong spirit was needed to be sacrificed. That's why Oliver and Enrique were taken away. The other two, Robert and Johnny however, they were a couple. And even though they were young, you could see that they loved each other._

_But then the day came, and they took Johnny, Robert screamed and cried trying to help him. But when he managed to get to the altar of scarifies… Johnny was already dead. Robert was never the same after that; he was closed in himself and refused to talk to anyone._

_The worst day of my life must have been when they came to take me, they needed a strong spirit. I would have been dead if it hadn't been for Robert who practically forced them to take him instead, but they forced me to watch it. The last thing Robert said before closing his eyes were "Here I come Johnny" and I cried._

_About two years ago, they took Spencer away; they had a lot of trouble doing it though, Spencer always was a strong guy. The last people they killed were named Mariah, Emily, Michael, Lee, Kevin and Ozuma. Since then… it's only me and Bryan left. _

_They have taken so long and killed so many since the only way to free their dark god is to find his sacrificial bride, sacrifice her and then Drakath will be once again, he'll bring his bride back to life and they'll kill the world, but they need the energy from three spirit children and they need some of the bride's own blood, as in a relative's. _

_When the dark bride… well, she's actually the bride of light, but the dark god feeds of her light and turns her into a dark bride. When she struggles before her death once the knife has pierced her stomach, the world is dying with her. _

_Boris told Voltaire that they had found her, apparently, she had been born blind, but her cousin, a boy, had gone to their family protectors with the bride and told them that if they really were the protectors of their family, then they'd help her. And the spirit Smiratha heeded his call, and rose from their family blade, a spirit snake that merged together with the bride and gave her eye sight._

_But this had a price, the bride's eyes were now forever golden snake eyes, and they would never be normal eyes. But the bride was willing to give that, to let the spirit live in her body, if she was able to see things, to see her cousin._

_However, apparently, the bride's cousin's father was an archaeologist who knew about Drakath, he also knew that the bride truly was the bride, so he told her parents to take her into hiding. Since then, Boris and Voltaire have been looking for her._

-Story Ends-

Tyson stared at Tala. That wasn't possible, that just wasn't possible.

"Oh no… what if they find Charlize?" He said with a low voice feeling tears starting to show up in the corner of his eyes. Tala and Bryan looked at him.

"Who's Charlize?" Bryan asked, he looked rather horrified, and with good reasons too.

"She's my cousin… and she's the bride. I was that boy who told the guardian spirits to help her! I remember doing it!" Tala took in a sharp breath, his heart clenching.

"Then by tonight… we'll all be dead then… we were right Bryan, we won't live to see another day."

An hour later, the lackeys of Boris and Voltaire came. They dragged a struggling Tyson of, and he was panicking. He was to face either death or to betray his cousin and he didn't know which or if it was both. As soon as they pulled him into the dark stone room with the gloomy stone altar, the room which was only lit by candles, Tyson could smell all the death. So many had died here, and he didn't want to be one of them.

He struggled, screamed and kicked with his legs. But the men dressed almost as monks managed to bin him down on the altar. There they pulled up his sweater so it showed of his bellybutton.

A man with purple hair arrived, Tyson was furious and his now snake like eyes were red. The man came up to him and looked at him, Tyson still struggled and the man barked with an angry voice:

"This is not the bride! First of all, this is a boy; second, his eyes have the wrong color!" The purple haired man snarled. But then he smirked. "There are similarities though…" He looked thoughtful but with a vicious smile on his lips.

He left the sacrificial altar and went to a nearby stone table and picked up a goblet made out of gold. Tyson still struggled when the man gripped his chin and poured something blood red into his mouth forcing him to swallow. The liquid burned in Tyson's throat and brought tears to his eyes.

"Boy, state you name." Tyson tried to keep quiet, but somehow, that burning liquid made him answer.

"Tyson Kinomiya."

"Do you know who the bride is?"

"Yes."

"Well? Who is she?"

"My cousin Charlize."

"Where is she now?"

"In my home."

"Perfect. Take him back to the cell." The purple haired man smirked evilly, obviously pleased. The guards threw Tyson back with Tala and Bryan and Tyson started to cry.

"They made me tell them! They made me betray my own cousin… that bastard…" Tala and Bryan tried to comfort Tyson, but as scared as they were, they weren't that much help.

-Change of Scene-

"Uncle, why would anyone take Tyson? He hasn't done anything wrong." But before Charlize's uncle got the chance to answer the question, a group of men dressed in monk like clothes busted in through the door.

"Oh no!" Mr Kinomiya cried out, but he was knocked unconscious along with Hiro, grandpa, Charlize and Kai. Then Kai and Charlize were carried of leaving the others on the living room floor for the police to find.

-Change of Scene-

Tyson was shaking, they were going to kill him, they were going to kill his cousin… they were going to kill his new friends. What kind of sadistic freaks could do something like this? The door suddenly opened and Tyson shrieked:

"KAI!" The two men in the doorway held an unconscious Kai between them before throwing him into the cell. Tyson crept up to his boyfriend and shook life in the other boy who groaned from the pain in his head.

"Wha? Tyson? Fuck… what's going on?" Tyson choked a sob.

"They're going to kill her… and then they're going to kill us…" Tala, who was sitting behind them stood up and said with a sudden fierce spirit:

"Hell no! We're gonna stop this, come on!" And with that, he kicked through the door. Sadly, he got stuck and the others had to pull his leg free.

When Charlize woke up, she was strapped to a stone table by her wrists and ankles. Her clothes was not the same as they had been when she'd been at Tyson's house, she was wearing a black tank top that ended just a little bit below her breasts with gold trimmings and a matching skirt, which had two long cuts, one on each side. The cuts ended a bit below the height of her behind and she felt very uncomfortable to be wearing this especially tied to a stone table like this. Had her boyfriend come bursting in through the door then she hadn't minded it all that much… but somehow she seriously doubted that that was to happen.

Starting to panic she pulled, tugged and screamed for help. The bonds around her wrists were cutting into her skin the pain only adding to her panic. Suddenly the door burst open and a man with grey hair and a buffer man with purple hair came in, the old one carrying a large and terrifying knife. They just smirked at her, not caring about her panicking state. Then the purple haired man started to chant something Charlize didn't understand while the grey haired man came up to her raising the blade aiming for her gut.

"Please don't! Please don't!" She cried trying to get free, the man only smirked and said:

"Don't worry, everything will be over soon and you will never feel pain again." Charlize tugged her bonds crying, the icy feeling of fear nestled in her stomach, an icy cold claw of fear gripping around her heart making it beat unnaturally fast.

The pain that shot through her as the blade slowly pierced her flesh made her scream in agony. Every single nerve she owned was screaming in pain. As the knife made its way out her back, the old man stepped back and looked at her with a vicious grin as she started to take her dying breaths.

Just as Tyson, Kai, Bryan and Tala made it into the sacrifice room; every light in the entire world flickered and turned out. As the girl on the stone table was taking her dying breaths, Tyson and Kai were freeing her while Bryan and Tala knocked Voltaire and Boris. The four of them were all around her now as she lay there crying weakly as she died while the world around them seemed to do the same.

The four boys were each of them crying, this meant the end. Suddenly, a female voice in their head pleaded to them: "_Please! You must stop this! Taste her blood and give her some of your own! Please…_" The voice faded away and the four boys hesitated before they at the same time dipped their fingers in Charlize's blood and tasted it reluctantly.

Tyson gently pulled the blade out of his dying cousin; tears were still falling from his eyes as he cut his hand and let the blood drop on his cousin's wound. Tala, then Kai and then Bryan followed suit, their blood pouring on her wound.

Then… Charlize's eyes slipped shut and she stopped breathing and a shill evil scream of triumph was heard echoing the room.

A strong bold of pure darkness threw the four boys backwards onto the cold stone floor, then, chains of darkness shot out of the ground and caught the four of them but the legs, they were stuck. The dark figure emerged and went up to the pale and bloody Charlize on the stone table, it swept one of it's hands over her and the big wound on her stomach disappeared and her eyes shot open.

"My bride" the thing said with an icy cold and raspy voice.

"My love…" Charlize's warm and soft voice answered. The thing…. Well, obviously Drakath help Charlize up from the table and said to her:

"My bride… give me their energy, steal it with a kiss and then give it to me through your kiss of life." Charlize only smiled and made her way to them. On the way over, she grabbed the big sacrificial knife then she smiled evilly at them:

"Now… who should go first? I think I'll start with you." Charlize pointed at Bryan who sucked in a deep breath, his face horrified. Tala screamed out a 'NO!' But Charlize just sat down in front of the frozen stiff in fear Brian, Grabbed his shoulders and pressed her lips against his.

Bryan's wide opened eyes dropped closed, his body went limber and limber, and at the end, Charlize laid him on the floor… unmoving. She crept over to the crying Tala who tried to push her away, but somehow she was stronger and him and forced her kiss on him to. Tala stopped crying and just like Bryan, his body went limb and Charlize laid him on the floor.

Tyson was crying and Kai was at the brink of tears as Charlize crept over to him.

Once Kai had been laid on the floor just like Tala and Bryan, Charlize stood up with the knife in her hand. Tyson was still looking at the three unmoving bodies beside him and he was completely numb. He didn't even register Charlize raising her knife to stab him.

---

A/N: Oh My God! I can't believe I killed, Ian, Spencer, Oliver, Enrique, Johnny, Robert, Lee, Mariah, Ozuma, Emily, Kevin and Michael! How mean can I get? And what about Tala, Kai and Bryan? O.O And what's gonna happen to Tyson!

Kai: Shut your mouth and quit your bitching! You're giving me a headache!

Nilly: …jerk.

Tyson: Damn cliff hangers!

Nilly: I think it's quite obvious why it took me so long… writing about death when a relative just recently passed away ain't easy… But I'm fine… really I am. I'm going of today (January 27th) for the funeral… and I swear I'm fine…


	9. Chapter 9 How to get away?

It wouldn't surprise me if hardly anyone was still reading this story after the time it has taken me to update, I'm still very thankful to you have been with me all along, arigato gozaimasu minna-san (in other words, thank you very much everyone). And while I doubt you care, I've redone my profile. The last one sucked and was very messy, I hated it in fact ; 

Oh right, I'm so sorry it took me so long! I suck so much

Warning: more blood and stuff, still shounen-ai warning, just… yeah

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, get it already!

---

**Chapter 9 How to get away?**

Tyson's world had gone completely numb, the tears were falling from his eyes, his body was shaking and he just wanted to die already. He wanted to be free from the heartache he was experience right at this moment. He was responsible for destroying the world. He had betrayed his cousin, and through that destroyed the world.

"Don't worry… everything will be over soon." Charlize told him and fell to her knees getting ready to put the blade straight through his stomach.

"Stop!" Drakath ordered. Charlize turned her head and looked at him. "Give me your kiss of life first my love, then you can spill his blood." Charlize rose to her feet and Tyson lay on the floor. He looked numbly over the three others and he could almost see them open their eyes and wink at him. He was completely out of it.

Charlize made her way over to Drakath slowly, still with the knife in her right hand. The world seemed to tremble in expectation at every step she took, as if it knew something was going to happen.

Tyson closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness that suddenly clouded his mind. The smell of death was sickening and the cold floor should have made him shiver, but he was to numb to move. The only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat, and then suddenly… two shapes appeared in front of him in his mind.

One of them was a tall boy with purple hair and a rather cold face; the other had flamingly red hair and seemed quite hot headed. Their held hands and sad smiles were on their faces. Tyson simply looked at them, not really caring who they were, until the one with the purple hair introduced the two of them.

"My name is Robert, and this is Johnny… we died in this room as you know. But we're here for a different reason Tyson." Tyson's eyes were dull and he stared blankly at them.

"Why should I care? I've got nothing left to live for, and I'm about to die and take the rest of the world with me." Robert and Johnny looked pained, when the form of a young woman, maybe the age of 25 formed next to them. She had flowing navy hair, dark eyes and a sad smile.

"Oh Tyson… my little son. You have to stay strong, don't give up." Tyson's eyes widened.

"Mom?" The woman nodded. "You died here?" She nodded again.

"Oh Tyson, I wanted to see you grow up, I wanted to be there for you, but when I was kidnapped by the Order so they could blackmail your father into giving them Charlize, I knew what I had to do. He was standing there and was watching Boris and the men who were standing behind me. They didn't see me take the sacrificial knife, and then I told him: "Love, don't give her to them! Don't let them end the world, I won't let them, I'm from now on, a sacrifice for the light." Then I pushed the knife through my heart, told your father to go and that I loved him before I died." Tyson stared at the spirit of his mother.

"… you took suicide!" He stared incredulously at her. She simple shook her head.

"No, I was a sacrifice for the light. I gave up my future you could have yours along with everyone else." She gave him a sad smile. "Don't give up, keep your hope, for all of us who has died here, please do it for us." Tyson could only nod, he didn't trust his voice.

Tyson opened his eyes, once again in the room that smelled like death. Kai, Tala and Bryan were still lying unmoving next to him and Charlize was at the moment pulling her knife out of a very dead Boris. What had he missed?

"My bride, why did you do that? He was our pawn." Charlize straightened and pulled the knife out of Boris' body.

"It was payback for hurting me before you came and revealed my true calling." Drakath seemed to sigh before he said:

"Fine, com one now my love, it's time for you to give me your kiss of life." Charlize nodded and started her walk towards Drakath again. Tyson's heart was pounding like madly, he was dead scared, he knew that he was next on the dead persons list.

A loud roar was heard, the room suddenly went completely dark and suddenly, more voices started to scream with the roar, only, the voices were happy while the roar screamed in frustration, anger and defeat.

Tyson sat up, the sight before him was something he hadn't expected at all. He had been expecting seeing Charlize, his beloved cousin, in the arms of Drakath giving him a kiss, not straddling him to the floor while pushing the sacrificial knife through his heart.

"My bride… why?" Drakath's voice was faint and weak, and Charlize answered it with a trembling voice:

"Because… my cousin, his love, and two of the spirit children who were locked in here gave their blood to me in a sacrificial rite, your power fed of my light, but their blood bond to me stopped you, that's why you felt weak once you had come here. Their blood was burning in my veins and took away your power which clouded my mind."

"…Charlize…" Tyson whispered, then, the black blood who had been pouring out of Drakath had soaked Charlize's clothes, splattered on her face making her look cruel and incredibly scary as she got up and Drakath's dead body was bound in white chains before disappearing. The chains which had bound Kai, Tala, Bryan and Tyson to the floor and Charlize stumbled over to them fell to her knees and whispered:

"It's over… you can open your eyes again… he's gone…" And Tala, Kai and Bryan did just that, before sitting up. Tyson just stared and Charlize fell to the side and closed her eyes and passed out on the floor.

"How… you… she skilled you!" Tyson stared at the three with tears in her eyes. Kai simply shook his head and Bryan said:

"No she didn't, when she crushed her lips against mine I heard her voice in my head. She told me to pretend to get my life sucked out of me. I did as I was told; I didn't dare to do anything else." Tala and Kai nodded and Tyson threw himself intro Kai's arms and sobbed. But they weren't safe yet. The building in which they were started to rumble and fall apart. Bryan picked Charlize up as they started to run towards the upper levels to get out of there.

A large piece of the roof had cut of their escape route forcing them to take another one; they were tired, hungry, sweaty and dirty, all they wanted to get out of there alive. As they ran, a big piece of the roof fell down landing on Tala's leg. The loud boom that came nearly shouted down said person's scream in pain. Bryan stopped dead in his tracks, handed Charlize to Kai and ran back to Tala.

"Bryan! Tala!" Tyson screamed out in terror just as another big piece of stone fell down and hid their friends from sight. The rumbles that the house was making made Tyson shake in fear.

"Tyson! We have to get out of here!" Kai yelled as Tyson was standing still staring at the pieces of the roof that was hiding their friends from sight.

"We can't just leave them!"

"They're probably already dead!"

"But we can't leave them to die!"

"At least they got to die together! Come on Tyson! We have to get out of here!" It was with fear and sorrow in their hearts that Tyson and Kai (who was carrying the knocked out Charlize) ran, trying to get out of the labyrinth like abbey. The rumbles and crashed spurred on the fear they experienced and Kai wished that he could see his parents faces again. Just once more, that was all he wanted, he didn't want to die here.

They ran and ran, the place was still dark, they didn't know how to get out of there, both of them were afraid and tired, they needed help. Cracking noises came at their every step as if the floor was going to crackle and disappear under their feet.

"We're doomed Kai! We can't find our way out! AAAH!" Tyson only precisely managed to get out of the way as another piece of the roof fell of, this time however, moonlight came with it. They were saved; the hole in the roof displayed a dark sky with stars and a full moon. They hurried up through the hole using the piece that had fallen as a ramp. Tyson who had bare feet was growing colder and colder, but they grasped to the roof pieces rather well, while Kai's sneakers kept sliding. Tyson took Charlize from Kai and laid her on an intact part of the roof as he helped Kai up before the two looked over the roof.

The entire abbey was in ruins but Kai and Tyson managed to get of the roof by jumping to a tree. They had luckily managed to get Charlize with them, even if she had made their escape a whole lot harder. Once they had reached safe ground about ten metres from the collapsing house, they collapsed on the grass before finally loosing their consciousness.

---

A/N: I can't believe it took me so long time to write something so short… ;sobs; I suck!  
Kai: Yes, yes you do.  
Nilly: I know! Gommen nasai minna-san! (I'm so sorry everyone)  
Tala: you killed me! Again!  
Nilly: ehheh… gommen  
Tala: no way!  
Tyson: reviews are appreciated, they'll probably get Nilly's ass back in gear. LAZY!  
Nilly: everyone's so mean to me! ;sobs;


	10. Chapter 10 Owari

Guh! All this damned homework is killing me! And all the extra PMS I've been having lately isn't helping, and neither is all the random nosebleed that has sent several sweaters and pair of jeans to the laundry! I'm really sorry that it's taking me so long, believe me, I feel really bad about it! I'm SOOO sorry! **This is actually the last chapter**… please don't kill me; I've had a lot of home work and shit going on lately… This is another story that will probably never have a sequel… unless I think of one… which is something I doubt, I'm running out of ideas in general due to constant headaches and apparently, I've surpassed my growth curve in lengths…. So I have a lot of pain in several pats of my body (like knees, shoulders, lower back, hips… I sound like an old lady don't I? It's hard to imagine that I'm just a teenager ) 

**Anyways, thank you guys for all your reviews, they make me so happy, I love you guys!**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade… but you really should have gotten it by now… oh and Phoenix ain't mine either, LiahWoodsKainTalalover was nice enough to let me borrow her… then again… Liah's always nice :big smile:

Warning: Yaoi / shounen-ai! Don't like it? Then why have you been reading this story at all?  
Side note: hmm… I forgot what I was gonna say… have you read "For my lover"? That's my latest one-shot, though, it's rather old now … oh well, let the story begin and my babble end.

---

**Chapter 10 Owari  
**

Tyson stirred and opened his eyes slowly. A bright light made them sting so he squeezed them shut again. He hurt all over and moving only made it worse. His eyes were stinging from the light but he opened them anyways. He was in a very bright room, it looked like a hospital, he could see his older brother asleep in a chair by the bed he was lying in.

"…Hiro…" he managed to whisper. Hiro stirred in his chair and his eyes snapped opened so quickly that Tyson flinched.

"Tyson! You're alright! You're awake! Oh thank god!" Hiro had hurried up to Tyson's bed and hugged him closely. "Charlize woke up first of you; she was so unruly that they had to sedate her, gramps and dad's with her… Kai woke up yesterday; he seemed fairly upset that the hospital wouldn't let him see you, his mom's with him as his dad is still in the awakening." Tyson sighed, feeling relieved, but then he remembered.

"But what about Tala, and what about Bryan!" Hiro sighed and looked at him, smiling slightly.

"They are here in the hospital, they are hurt rather badly, Tala worse than Bryan, but they'll survive."

-Flashback-

Tala felt the blood pump through his body, his heartbeat echoing in his ears as he ran down the tunnels of the collapsing abbey. A jolt of pain crashed through him as he fell over and crashed into the ground, he was stuck, the pain in his legs were quickly growing numb, he heard his name being shouted and then Bryan was there, holding him when another piece fell down and it became even darker than before.

"Bryan… you shouldn't have… you should have gone…. You should have saved yourself…" Tala sobbed, he was going numb and he hurt all over.

"No Tala… I wouldn't have been able to live without you… you're everything to me… at least now I got to die together with you." Bryan kissed the crying redhead whose legs were still being crushed. They heard the low rumble of more falling rocks, the space they were in were very little and Bryan realized that if they weren't found soon, then Tala would die, while he himself could probably live until he starved or dehydrated to death.

Bryan looked down, Tala was sleeping, he could se blood coming from under the rock that was crushing Tala's legs and Bryan thought that if they got away from here alive, then Tala wouldn't be able to use his legs anymore. But Bryan would never leave his side for something like that, he loved Tala too much, they shared too much. Bryan felt heavy; his entire body was throbbing in pain and after awhile, he fell asleep.

The sound of shouting voices woke Bryan up, he was still alive, and he still hurt. Bryan started to feel slightly claustrophobic in the small space between the boulders and the roof pieces, he checked Tala's pulse, and he was still alive.

"Do … think… alive?" Bryan heard the voices, but he couldn't make out the full sentences. He had to shout for help, but his throat was dry and hoarse and his eyes strung from the small amount of light that peaked down. He had to scream, for Tala's sake.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" He shouted, his voice cracked and tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Did you hear it? Someone IS alive down there!" Bryan sobbed slightly; he hurt so badly, both emotionally and physically. He continued to scream for help over and over before facing upwards.

A lot of rustling was heard and then a big piece was moved and Bryan could see people, actual people. "Oh gods… help…" He whimpered and heard the men call for back up and medic help. After that, Bryan lost consciousness again.

When Bryan's eyes snapped open the next time, a woman with dark grey hair and big violet eyes and a girl with the same hair colour as Bryan only with red streaks and red eyes were seated next to his bed. Bryan stared at them, he felt some sort of familiarity towards the dark haired woman, like a memory lost a long time ago.

"… mom?" He asked shyly, maybe it wasn't her, but maybe it was. The woman first now noticed that he was awake, and she cried.

"Bryan! Oh my god… you remember me? You know who I am?" She was squeezing his hand tightly smiling as if her dreams just had been fulfilled. Bryan nodded.

"You're my mom…" The woman nodded fanatically and hugged him; it was first now Bryan noted that he had probably received anaesthetics.

"Bryan… oh my baby… I've been looking for you for the last 14 years sweetie… they took you away… you were only five!" She cried. A man with light grey hair stepped inside.

"…dad?" Bryan asked, he didn't remember the man, but he thought that maybe he was his father. The man nodded, now even he, who looked very sturdy, rough and unemotional had tears in his eyes as he went over and sat down on the other side of the hospital bed. Then the girl who seemed to be around 16 years old spoke up.

"Ano… watashi Phoenix… onii-san… I'm your little sister." Bryan smiled, he had no memory of her at all… then again she had only been about 2 years old when Bryan was taken away. He smiled, he felt sleepy, but then he remembered something, which made him sit up.

"TALA!" He shouted, he tried to get out of the bed, his parents held him back, his mom was crying, as was his sister, in the end, the personnel had to sedate him to calm him down.

His parents had asked the personnel who Tala was. "Tala's the boy who we found along with your son, the poor boy's legs were crushed, they were escaping when he got caught and according to some statements we've received, your son stayed behind with him by his own free will, they were obviously very close. Don't worry though, he's alright, he's rather badly injured, but alright." That was the answer they received.

Tala opened his eyes groggily; he was in pain, so he whimpered. He thought that he wouldn't have made it out of there; he thought that he would've died there. A woman with the same flaming red hair as him with big azure eyes were staring at him, she looked fragile. There was something about the aura she radiated that made him know; he would have known deaf, blind and dumb, that she was his mother. There were also a tall and muscular man there, with clack hair and ice blue eyes, that was his father, Tala just knew they were.

"Mom… dad…" he whimpered his voice weak and pain filled. The two who had been looking at him obviously flinched when he actually said something, they hadn't been sure that he was even awake. "I… I love you… mom… dad…" he tried to smile, but he found that he couldn't, it just hurt too much. He felt his mom stroke his hair. "Where's… Bryan?" He said, and the two adults looked at each other.

"You meant the boy they found you with? He's… in another room. Who is he sweetie?" Tala was loosing consciousness again, he felt it slipping from his grasp, but before he completely lost it, he managed to whisper:

"My boyfriend…" Then the world turned black and Tala was sleeping again, leaving his parents alone with each other once again.

Tala's parents left their son's room when the personnel told them that he needed rest but was going to be fine. They went out into the waiting room, where they found Bryan's family. Mrs. Ivanov went straight up to them and she asked:

"Are you Bryan's parents?" The couple nodded and Mrs. Ivanov smiled. "I wanted to thank you for your son… he saved my son's life." Mrs. Kuznetsov seemed shocked at first, then she remembered Bryan's outburst.

"You're son is Tala?" Mrs. Ivanov was surprised at first, and then she nodded. "My son… yelled his name before they had to sedate him; he was indeed very worried and unruly." Mrs. Kuznetsov continued. Mrs. Ivanov sighed.

"How much do you know about our sons' relationship to each other?" She asked the other woman. Mrs. Kuznetsov furrowed her brows and said:

"I don't know much; just that they were close… how much do you know?" Mrs. Ivanov sighed before she answered the question.

"Before my son lost consciousness again, he told me that your son, Bryan, was his boyfriend. I myself have no problem what so ever with this, but I don't know about your feelings of the situation." Mrs. Kuznetsov smiled slightly even though she had paled a bit.

"I'm fine with that, I do not mind it. As long as my son is happy, I don't care what he does." Mrs. Ivanov smiled at the others answer and then she said:

"I think that we will come along famously." They smiled at each other, Phoenix had looked in the direction of her brother's hospital room, '_As long as you're happy onii-san_' she thought before the two families went to the hospital café to get something to eat. Tala's five younger siblings arrived later that day and cause quite the ruckus as they wasn't allowed to see their infamous older brother who their parents had been talking almost non stop about ever since he disappeared.

-End Flashback-

Tyson smiled at Hiro's story, at least Bryan and Tala got home and got their families back. Hiro stretched slightly. Then he smiled towards his younger brother in the hospital bed, there were still a feminine aura around him and he still looked more like a girl than a boy, but he seemed to have grown a lot over the last couple of days, from the day he met Kai to this very moment.

"Tyson!" Kai, who were dressed only in jeans and was currently escaping from the hospital personnel, entered Tyson's room. Tyson's face lightened up even more and Hiro hurried to excuse himself with a cough.

"Tyson! I'm so glad that you're okay! I was so god damned worried!" Kai hurried over to Tyson's bed. They shared a lot of intimate kisses, reassuring words and sheer closeness. Charlize came in later and talked with them, she was very relieved that they were alright and doing fine. She had felt guilty and worried about them and she had viewed it as her own fault until they'd convinced her otherwise.

They had also gone to visit Bryan and Tala, they were happy things were going alright for the two, they had finally got their families back and Tala had nearly fainted when all five of his siblings had burst into his room, mostly since most of them were younger than 14. They had to stay at the hospital for a couple of days, Tala and Bryan was going to stay for another month while the others got to go back to school.

Tyson was nervous, he was going to school again, he hadn't been there since the abbey thing and he was a bit worried. He was dressed, for a change, in a deep blood red sweater with a pair of black jeans. He hardly ever wore colored clothes, but he felt like he should.

-Tyson's pov-

I'm nervous, good god I'm nervous. Alright Tyson, deep breaths, in, out, in, out, there it is slow breaths. No need to worry, oh there's Kai, man he's hot. Are my sunglasses on? Oh yes, thank god. Aww, he's hugging me. Oh look, people are staring. No Kai! Don't take my sunglasses of!

"Don't worry Tyson, you don't need to worry what they'll think, you've got me, Rei, Max, Hilary, Kenny, and soon Tala and Bryan, you've got your family, you don't need to worry about anyone else. Please? For me?" He whispered in my ear and I shivered and nodded. Aw god, he makes me so happy… oh look! There's Max! I wave and he glomps me! People are definitely staring at me now.

We get up from the floor, Hilary is hugging me, obviously happy too see me, Rei's got that protective older brother look but he's still smiling, and Kenny looks really happy. Mom, you were right when you said that when people love me enough, then they won't care about my eyes. Thanks mom, I love you, you've given me strength, and now I've got the most wonderful friends in the world, they all care and I don't need to be afraid that they'll hate me for my eyes, life couldn't be more wonderful right now.

-Owari!-

A/N: Owari means: the end… pretty much anyways. Yes, this was the last chapter of RDA. Isn't it pathetic of me to get a writers block on the god damned last chapter?  
**Kai:** Yes Nilly, yes it was.  
**Nilly:** Damn you Kai.  
**Tyson:** at least everything turned out good in the end.  
**Usagi-chan:** dammit! Couldn't Bryan and Tala been smashed under the roof pieces?  
**Nilly:** awww, I could never do that to my beloved Ta-chan:glomps Tala:  
**Tala:** I'm happy enough, I got my Bryan, I got my family, and I survived.  
**Nilly:** Now, please do review, even if it's only to tell me how much I suck for being this slow!  
**Usagi-chan:** yeah, we really appreciate feedback, it makes us work harder.  
**Tyson:** We'll see you in the next story!  
**All:** Ja ne:walks of into the sunset holding hands:


End file.
